Having Fun
by Kayy-chan
Summary: When your 7, life should be about fun. Right? Well, not for 7 year old Kyoya Ootori. But one day, when his big sister takes him to the nearby playground, Kyoya might actually have a fun filled day. KyoyaxOC Friendship One-Shot;possible future fic.


**Konnichiwa!!! ^-^ **

**Now...i know i haven't updated my my other story in like...forever...but please don't hate me! *prepares for angry mob* Gomen! I've just been so busy lately! Well..mostly just lazy but...I'm sorry!!! *sigh* Well, i hope you enjoy this one-shot. It COULD possibly maybe become a future fic but...it would be totally different then what you might think. if no one likes this, then I'm just leaving it as a one-shot but if i get some requests, i'm gonna add some chapters and a plot. it will probabaly have a new name and summery too. Well, i'll stop rambling now. ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: if i owned OHSHC...do you really think i would be writing this? No? I didn't think so. so basically, me no own OHSHC....sadly. **

* * *

The sound of footsteps was heard from the stairs as two teenage boys with their father came into the living room talking about business, companies, and money. Little 7 year old Kyoya Ootori watched as his father talked to his older brothers about important things he was "too young" to know. Seeing her younger brother just sitting there, Fuyumi Ootori walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey." She said with a little concern in her voice. "Want to go to the park with me?" Kyoya looked up at his older sister. He was surprised at the question for a moment but then, hesitantly, nodded. Fuyumi smiled and took his hand. She told her father where they were going and then headed to the park with little Kyoya by her side.

When they arrived at the park, Kyoya looked at the playground speechless. Children were everywhere. Some on the jungle gym, some on the swings, some on the field, everywhere! That's what it seemed like to Kyoya at lest. Fuyumi looked at her brother with a frown.

"Go and play" she said giving him a little push on the back. Kyoya looked up at her then back to the playground. He gave out a little sigh and advanced towards the playground. At first he had no clue what to do. He didn't know anyone here besides Fuyumi. As he stood there hopeless, a little girl around his age started to approach him. She stood in front of him and smiled.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Kyoya looked at her silently. He debated with himself about weather he should return the greeting or not. He decided he should.

"Hello" he said timidly. The girl looked at him for a second questionably, and then smiled.

"I'm Kayarie! What's your name?" she asked

"Kyoya"

"Do you want to play with me?" Kyoya looked at the girl confused for a moment. She wanted to play with him? This had never happened before. Most of his own classmates that he has known since Kindergarten didn't even want to play with him, yet, this stranger did? Finally, Kyoya decided to take a chance. He agreed with a small nod.

"Yay!" Kayarie exclaimed with joy "C'mon! Let's go on the swings!" She started to pull Kyoya over to the swing set. Kyoya looked at the swing set and then over at Kayarie who had already begun swinging. She laughed as she flew through the air, carefree. "Aren't you going to swing?" she asked him. Kyoya looked at her, and then sat on the swing. He had seen many of his classmates swing at recess before, but he himself had never tried. "Don't tell me you don't know how to swing?" with a quick jump, Kayarie was on the ground and beside Kyoya in only a mere few seconds. Kyoya looked at her, slightly amazed.

"I've never tried" he said quietly. Kayarie looked at him in shock.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "You mean you have never swung on a swing before?" Kyoya shook his head. "Well I guess I'll have to teach you! First, you sit on the swing, but it looks like you've already done that." Kyoya rolled his eyes and continued to listen. "Next, you push off of the ground for a start." She ran over to the swing to demonstrate. "Once you've gotten your start, pump your legs back and forth like this" she continued to demonstrate. "That's how you swing!" Kyoya looked at her blankly. He was so smart yet, he could barely figure out what this girl was trying to teach him. Kayarie then jumped off of the swing again, landed, and faced Kyoya. "Pumping your legs is hard to do though. It took me a whole week to swing on my own. So for now, I'm gonna push you"

"Push me?"

"Yes, push you. Here watch. " Kayarie walked behind Kyoya and pushed on his back "Hold on!" Kyoya began to swing back and forth. Soon enough, Kyoya was swinging with full force. "Now try to pump your legs!" Kyoya nodded and tried to swing his legs back and forth, but it wasn't working and he started to slow down. Kayarie started to push him again and told him to try again and he did. This time, with success. Kayarie looked at him dumbfounded and shocked. "Your doing it!"Kyoya smiled as he swung through the air, pumping his legs. Then a though a occurred to him

"How do I stop?" Kayarie looked at him a little panicked.

"I probably should have mentioned that before…"

"You think!"

"Well, it's not too hard. There are 2 easy ways. One is to just stop and wait for the swing to stop. The second one is to jump." Kyoya decided to go with the first one. A few minutes later, the swing had stopped and Kyoya got off. He looked at Kayarie.

"That was incredible!" he exclaimed. Kayarie smiled and began talking endlessly on how he was a natural and that it was easy.

Over on the bench, under the shade, by the cheery blossom trees, Fuyumi Ootori smiled as she watched her once closed up, boring little brother act like the kid he should be.

The rest of the day was spent by Kyoya and Kayarie doing an endless list of things together. The whole time Kyoya felt he was actually having fun. The most fun he had ever had in his life. Almost 2 hours had past when Kayarie announced that she had to go home. Kyoya frowned.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him weirdly.

"Because it's time to go home. "she said simply. "The sun is setting and that is when my mom said I must be home." She went silent for a few seconds. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Kyoya thought about it and wondered himself. He truly didn't know.

"I don't know"

"I'll be waiting" she said. She hugged him and walked away. Before she was out of sight, she turned around and waved goodbye with a cheerful smile on her face. Kyoya waved back, smiling himself as he watched his new found friend walk away. When she was out of sight, he sighed and walked over to his sister.

"Let's go home" he said. His sister nodded and started for their home. As they walked home together, Kyoya thought about his day. He thought about the swings, and monkey bars, and even the spring horses, But most of all, he thought about his new friend, Kayarie.

* * *

**Whadaya think??? **

**Gomen for the shortness. I'm not the best at writing long stories. Now, tell me what you thought! First, press the big rectangular button below this that says "Review". Then, type what you really thought about this story. Lastly, hit the long button that says "Submit Review" and your done! Wasn't that easy? ^-^  
**


End file.
